Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an illumination device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an illumination device having light-emitting modules that can be adapted to a driving voltage.
Description of Related Art
Recently, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been widely applied in various illumination devices, such as home lighting, headlights, electric torches, backlight in display panels, etc.
In some approaches, illumination devices using LEDs as the light-emitting elements cannot effectively kept all LEDs being lighted simultaneously with different driving voltages. As a result, the effective usage of the LEDs is reduced. Moreover, the current illumination devices cannot effectively achieve the constant-power to drive LED under different driving voltages.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in this industry to improve the illumination devices for not only keeping all of the LEDs being lighted simultaneously within a wide range of driving voltage, but also achieving the constant-power to drive LED.